


В ночь большого прилива

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lighthouses, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Жизнь инженера первой категории Стивена Джеррарда перестала быть интересной почти десять лет назад, но всё изменилось, когда представитель Тринити-Хаус поставил подпись под его назначением на калибровку автоматики на маяке в Хилбри на два месяца.
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 1





	В ночь большого прилива

**Author's Note:**

> Хилбри — приливный остров. То есть, островом он становится только во время высокой воды, а в отлив до него можно дойти пешком от берега, хотя дно и не просыхает полностью. Отливы бывают два раза в сутки — ранним утром и после обеда.
> 
> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

— Водоснабжения там нет, электричество от ветряка, но из-за сентябрьских гроз иногда выбивает пробки, хотя для вас это не проблема, верно?  
Стивен криво усмехнулся в ответ на вежливую заинтересованность представителя Тринити-хаус, чья официальная должность в последний раз меняла название ещё при Веллингтоне.  
— Не проблема, сэр, — подтвердил Стивен. — Нет таких проблем с проводкой, которые нельзя было бы исправить с помощью изоленты.  
— Мне нравится ваш оптимизм, — лысенький круглый человечек нелепо смотрелся в чёрной, похожей на морскую, форме, но Стивену было плевать на это. Главное, что пухлые белые руки любовно вывели подпись под его назначением на калибровку автоматики на маяке в Хилбри. На два месяца.

— Я не буду говорить, что ты рехнулся, — Джейми сделал большой глоток пива и отставил бутылку на подоконник. Он сидел на диване в квартире Стивена, закинув ноги на подлокотник, и философски оглядывал разложенный на полу рюкзак и наборы инструментов. — И я даже пожертвую тебе пару своих свитеров.  
— Ну спасибо, — отозвался Стив, перебирая отвёртки.  
— Зря отказываешься, шотландская шерсть на дороге не валяется.  
Стив усмехнулся. Он прекрасно понимал, что вот так вот Джейми за него переживает. На его месте он тоже бы волновался, но их дружба была прекрасна тем, что ни один из них не пытался отговорить другого от дурацких решений. По крайней мере, когда Джейми решил съехаться с Гэри, Стив молча подарил им коробку презервативов с наклеенным телефоном знакомого психотерапевта. Не то чтобы это помогло, но Стивен хотя бы попытался.  
— А ведь тебе предлагали обучать новичков, — напомнил Джейми, заставив Стивена поморщиться. — Никаких больше командировок куда попало, оклад и премии.  
— И сидеть на заднице ровно, — огрызнулся Стивен, возвращаясь из коридора с ящиком отвёрток подмышкой.  
Джейми замолчал, и это было на него совсем не похоже. Стеклянное донышко бутылки снова стукнуло о подоконник, за окном взвизгнули тормоза, и, словно в ответ на это, заворчал гром над рекой. За тонким дребезжанием оконного стекла Стивен даже не сразу разобрал слова Джейми:  
— Я, конечно, ждал, что ты выкинешь что-то подобное, когда уехал Алонсо, но сейчас...  
— Потому что это никак не связано, — Стивен затолкал в рюкзак свёрнутые в рулет джинсы с таким остервенением, будто это они были виноваты во всём. — Если тебе хочется кого-то обвинить в отсутствии еженедельного пива и гольфа по субботам, обвиняй кризис среднего возраста.  
Джейми снова потянулся за бутылкой и с каменным лицом покосился на полку шкафа, с которой Стивен даже вытирал пыль время от времени. Там стояли фотографии в простеньких рамках, в том числе, и кадры с их совместного проекта почти десятилетней давности. Джейми тоже помнил этот период, когда они ночевали на работе, проектируя и собирая роботов для помощи инженерам на железной дороге, когда их дома никто не ждал, и отвёртки подавались в протянутую руку не глядя. Это было прекрасное время, и до сих пор при воспоминаниях о том проекте у Джейми в груди теплело, но закончилось всё так же быстро, как и началось. Приглашенный из Испании специалист Хаби Алонсо уехал в Мадрид, разбираться с веткой до Барселоны, потом как-то сам собой сбежал Фернандо, и команда посыпалась. Стивен тогда почти год ходил по офису со взглядом побитой собаки, отвечал невпопад и брался за самые тяжёлые командировки. Тогда он отвечал на каждый телефонный звонок, даже если звонили предложить нового интернет-провайдера или свечи от простатита по акции.  
А теперь, вот, маяк.  
— Я отвезу тебя в Вест Кирби, — сказал Джейми, помолчав, когда Стивен замер перед полкой с фотографиями и, не глядя, смёл три из них в рюкзак. — Чтобы точно убедиться, что ты поедешь на Хилбри, а не в Америку какую-нибудь.  
— Свитера не забудь, — проворчал Стивен в ответ. — И не сиди без дела, принеси мне пива.

Свитер Джейми ему пригодился в первый же день после прилива, когда с островка сбежали последние туристы, оставив небольшой кусок суши на растерзание чайкам, ветрам и одинокому Стивену Джеррарду. В Тринити ему выдали ключ от одного из домиков в северо-западной части острова, предупредив, что там никто не жил уже почти двадцать лет, и редкие представители орнитологического сообщества Великобритании, могли оставить там беспорядок. Ну, хоть в этом они не наврали.  
Дом пришлось драить. Стив, конечно, не был самым чистоплотным человеком на планете, но даже ему в этом свинарнике спать не хотелось. Поэтому, вооружившись двумя вёдрами, он натаскал в бочку солоноватой от близости моря воды из разлива реки, откопал на кухне упаковку элмата с неистёкшим сроком годности, принялся отмывать пол.  
Доставшийся ему домик с белыми стенами и мансардой стоял ближе к берегу Англии, и ветер со стороны открытого моря до него почти не добирался. К счастью для Стивена, окна спальни и импровизированной кухни, совмещённой со столовой, выходили на остров, а не на пролив, и это создавало иллюзию изоляции. Если не видеть огоньки гольф-клуба на берегу и не слышать музыку от ночных ресторанов в Вест Кирби, проще забыть о цивилизации. Дощатый пол, камин, поблёкшие половички, продавленная и немного проржавевшая сетка на кровати — вот и все владения. Была ещё кладовка, забитая доверху углём, бутылками с питьевой водой и консервами, и отсыревшая насквозь ванная комната с огромной чугунной бадьёй, залезть в которую можно было только по приставной лесенке, но там Стивен ещё не оглядывался. Он решил обживать свой домик постепенно.  
Слив грязную воду прямо во дворе, Стивен замер в дверях дома и с удовольствием вдохнул солёный морской ветер. Темнело. Кутаясь в длинный свитер Джейми, Стив сел прямо на крыльце и спрятал заледеневшие от жёсткой мешанины речной и морской воды пальцы в рукавах. Тихо было на острове: лопасти ветряка шинковали воздух, басовито гудел генератор, да помигивал на возвышении маяк, который Стивену предстояло завтра расковыривать. Простенькая, в общем-то, задача, но Стив был рад, что на неё выделили так много времени.  
Ветер на миг изменился, и дым из трубы, вильнув, мазнул по ближайшему пригорку, а потом добрался и до крыльца, едва не заставив Стивена закашляться. Он встал с крыльца и пошёл в дом, по привычке закрыв дверь на бесполезный сейчас замок.  
От берега сюда дотягивался сотовый сигнал, и Стивен вытянулся под колючим армейским одеялом, прокручивая пальцем социальные сети. Фотографии в инстаграме грузились медленно, и Стив ставил лайки под пустыми белыми квадратами, улыбаясь, непонятно чему.  
«Напиши, если тебя надо будет спасать».  
Сообщение с номера Джейми всплыло поверх открытого приложения с новостями.  
«Я знаю, у кого взять в аренду лодку».  
— Не надо, — сказал Стив экрану. — Не надо меня спасать, я и сам неплохо справляюсь.  
«А ещё я купил квадрокоптер, и могу отсылать тебе письма не с голубями, а так».  
«Скажи Невиллу, чтобы не потакал твоим глупостям», — отстучал Стив в ответ и, выключив телефон, повернулся на другой бок. По потолку мазнул луч света от маяка, как след от фар машин, но это не помешало Стивену уснуть.

Делать ему на острове, в целом, было нечего. Три раза в день он снимал показания с маяка, читал захваченного с собой Голсуорси, и когда был интернет — лениво следил за трансферными сплетнями в футболе. Он перестал закрывать замок на второй день пребывания на острове, потому что редких туристов больше интересовали развалины лодочной станции и бывшая база орнитологов, да и было их тут немного — сезон прошёл. Стивен видел только стайку детей в разноцветных курточках под присмотром симпатичной воспитательницы да одного любителя птиц, который фотографировал жирных чаек на отмелях. В любом случае, они успевали прийти на островок по эстуарию во время отлива, а потом, перекусив бутербродами и облазив обнажившиеся берега за полчаса, убирались обратно, пока приливная волна не начинала облизывать забор вокруг дома Стивена, и он опять оставался один наедине со своими мыслями.  
Карра был прав — это был не кризис среднего возраста. Уж с этим-то он знал, что делать.  
Дело было в слухах из Германии, где Хаби Алонсо и его собранная команда наконец-то сделали невозможное и победили хаос немецких железных дорог. Стивен смотрел на интервью и фотографии в хвалебных статьях и ненавидел себя за то, что не смог когда-то удержать Хаби рядом, что не смог пересилить себя и задать-таки вопрос, из-за которого он сейчас морозил зад на продуваемом всеми ветрами острове между разливом реки Ди и открытым морем.  
Что я сделал не так?  
Им было по двадцать пять лет, они были влюблены в работу и друг в друга, и это было восхитительно: просыпаться вместе, наскоро завтракать, собирать крошки от тостов губами с чужих губ и мчаться в офис снова и снова рисуя схемы и, сталкиваясь локтями и коленками, собирать до ночи аппаратуру. Заниматься сексом в подсобке, целовать пластыри на ожогах от паяльника, засыпать вместе.  
Их отношения не были секретом для команды — даже Фернандо их заметил, хотя он даже свою влюбленность в Рамоса не замечал, пока ему об этом не сказали.  
А потом Хаби забрал все свои вещи из арендованной компанией квартиры и исчез, а Стивен из новостей узнал, что его переманили испанцы на свой проект. От Хаби ему остались только запасы кофе на случай ядерной войны в кухне, воспоминания и сосущее чувство обиды, которое он глушил работой и немного алкоголем.  
Нет, они разговаривали после этого — встречались пару раз на международных мероприятиях, оставляли ничего не значащие комментарии в соцсетях и помогали друг другу в работе, и Стивен как-то привык не вспоминать о времени, которое сейчас казалось самым лучшим в его жизни.  
Может быть, именно поэтому он так наслаждался холодом и ветром на этом острове — потому что Хаби не переносил холод, и ему было бы плохо здесь без тысячи средств по уходу за волосами, нормальной еды и горячей воды в кране. Стиву даже казалось, что он приехал сюда не для того, чтобы разобраться в себе, а чтобы вытравить из своих мыслей этого фантомного Хаби Алонсо.  
Паршиво получалось, на самом-то деле.

Квадрокоптер Каррагера Стивен увидел утром, пока приплясывал от холода напротив раскрытого брюха маяка. Ветер трепал волосы, путал выкорчеванные из корпуса проводки и забирался холодными пальцами под свитер. За его воем Стивен не сразу расслышал мерное гудение мотора квадрокоптера, который сделал небольшой круг над его головой и удалился в сторону берега.  
— Я убью Джейми, — сказал Стивен присевшей неподалёку чайке и снова закопался в провода. — Если он выложит это в своём блоге, ему кранты.  
После нескольких часов, проведённых возле заброшенной лодочной станции в поисках плавника для костра, он нашёл во дворе пару мячиков для гольфа — иногда, когда ветер дул в сторону моря, они долетали сюда от гольф-клуба на берегу. На одном из этих маркером был нарисован смайлик, на другом — кривым почерком Каррагера значилось «Сюрприз». Нахмурившись, Стивен затолкал мячики в карман джинсов и, на всякий случай, показав берегу средний палец, нырнул в дом. От холода его немного потряхивало, и он без сожаления вытащил из кладовки дополнительный мешок с углём. Подумав, он поставил на только что растопленную кухонную плиту огромную кастрюлю, чтобы нагреть воду для ванны. На второй день жизни на острове он собрал простенькую конструкцию для подачи воды из вовремя подставленного ведра вверх по трубе, которую венчал импровизированный душ, но сегодня ему хотелось посидеть в горячей воде, а не пританцовывать под едва теплыми каплями.  
Когда бадья была наполнена, у Стивена от усталости дрожали пальцы — шутка ли, сперва натаскать воды из пролива в бочку, потом — из бочки в кастрюлю, потом дождаться, пока она закипит, потом разбавить холодной. К моменту, когда ванна была готова, за запотевшим окном уже было темно, и Стивен включил под потолком тусклую лампу. От печки за стеной шло тепло, над бадьёй вились клубы пара, и Стив, бросив полотенце на лесенке, забрался в горячую воду. От тепла он моментально расслабился, только заныли перетруженные мышцы и от соли в морской воде защипали все мозоли на руках и мелкие укусы пронырливых насекомых, но это была ерунда по сравнению с убаюкивающим теплом. Когда в кармане оставленных на лесенке джинсов зажужжал телефон, Стив даже подумал сделать вид, что не слышит, но привычка отвечать на все звонки, будто бы ему мог звонить Хаби, взяла своё.  
— Тебе идёт мой свитер, — не поздоровавшись, сказал Каррагер, едва Стив мокрыми пальцами попал по клавишам. — Как там твой кризис среднего возраста?  
— Как твой свитер — колючий и слишком большой, — отозвался Стивен, рассеянно трогая пяткой пробку на дне бадьи. — Как Невилл?  
— Примерно так же, — осклабился Джейми в ответ, и Стив даже обрадовался, что он быстро сменил тему. — Какие у тебя планы на завтра?  
— Да вот, решил устроить себе выходной, закажу пиццу, поиграю в приставку... — он усмехнулся, услышав недоумённую тишину на том конце провода, — Серьёзно, Джейми, какие у меня могут быть тут планы? Проверка датчиков, бобовый суп на завтрак и четвёртый том полного собрания сочинений Голсуорси. У ветряка ещё контакты отошли, запаять надо, и сверчки задрали орать.  
— У меня есть идея, как тебя порадовать, но тебе она не понравится...  
— Что бы ты ни придумал, не смей приезжать, — перебил его Стивен и даже сел прямо, едва успев вытянуть руку вверх, чтобы заколыхавшаяся в бадье вода не дотянулась до телефона, и Джейми как-то чересчур покладисто согласился:  
— Я и не собирался.  
От усталости Стивен даже не стал допытываться и спорить, приняв это обещание. Окунувшись почти с головой, он снова вынырнул и приложил телефон к мокрому уху.  
— На самом деле, это нарушение частной жизни, — сказал он, и Джейми на том конце провода расхохотался так громко, что где-то в его квартире коротко выругался Гэри Невилл. — Серьёзно, твой квадрокоптер распугивает птиц, и я пожалуюсь в орнитологическое сообщество.  
Джейми не испугался этой угрозы. Во-первых, он хорошо знал Стивена, во-вторых, он прекрасно слышал в его голосе улыбку.  
— Но и от него бывает польза, — отозвался Джейми и, попрощавшись, положил трубку.  
Стивену было тепло и от воды, и от этого разговора. Какое-то удивительно щемящее чувство собственной ничтожности перед этим миром захлестнуло его с головой, но радовало то, что в этом огромном мире он, такой маленький и, вроде бы, бесполезный, кому-то нужен.  
Как жаль, что этот кто-то — не Хаби Алонсо.  
Поморщившись, Стив набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие и нырнул под воду.

Когда вода стала остывать, и на загривке Стивена волосы встали дыбом от гусиной кожи, он пальцами ног нащупал пробку на дне бадьи. Слушая, как, журча, вода утекает по трубе обратно в море, он выбрался по лесенке на пол и, завернувшись в полотенце, как в тогу, решительно подхватил грязные джинсы. По его прикидкам, в комнатах должно было быть тепло от уже загруженной в камин порции угля и, если поторопиться и засыпать следующую, он не успеет замёрзнуть.  
Только прошлёпав босиком к кладовке, он понял, что что-то не так. Камин жарил на полную, под крышей орал свою любовную песню сверчок, а от плиты на кухне пахло мясом и свежим хлебом. Прихватив из кладовки кочергу и оставив там джинсы, Стивен мелкими шажками подкрался к двери в кухню и замер.  
Тусклый свет лампы под потолком золотил и без того рыжий затылок Хаби Алонсо, белые рукава рубашки которого были закатаны до локтя. За пояс его брюк было заткнуто полотенце, и он напевал что-то себе под нос, перемешивая мясо в сковородке, которая явно была старше их обоих.  
Стивен опустил кочергу и прислонился плечом к косяку. Он не знал, что сказать или сделать, чтобы не разрушить эту восхитительную иллюзию. Моргнув, он вздохнул, но ни картинка, ни запахи никуда не исчезли, зато Хаби услышал его дыхание за шумом ветра и криками птиц.  
— Не закрывать двери — опасная привычка, — сказал он, оглядываясь, и, осмотрев Стивена от мокрых волос на макушке до торчащих из-под полотенца лодыжек, поднял рыжеватую бровь. — Это у тебя кочерга в руках?  
— Нет, я просто рад тебя видеть, — Стивен бросил кочергу на пол, и ему тут же стало некуда девать руки. Не под полотенце же их прятать, в конце концов.  
Хотелось ткнуться носом Хаби в затылок и вдохнуть его запах. Хотелось ударить его и выставить из дома, и пусть добирается до берега, как хочет. Хотелось, чтобы время, икнув, откатилось обратно на десять лет, и осталось там. Хотелось закрыть глаза, а потом открыть снова — и чтобы его тут не было.  
Хаби молча убавил огонь под сковородкой и, промокнув холёные руки полотенцем, посмотрел на Стивена, будто легко считывал все его внутренние метания.  
— Дай угадаю, тебе позвонил Каррагер? — спросил Стивен, садясь на стул и кутаясь в полотенце, будто ему холодно. Признаваться, что его в жар бросало от каждого взгляда Хаби, ему не хотелось.  
— Он прислал видео, — он склонил голову, и Стивен поймал себя на том, что рассматривает его так же жадно, как и Хаби — его самого. — Я посмотрел его и купил билеты.  
— Это самые бесполезные расходы, — отрезал Стивен и встал. — Я верну тебе деньги...  
— Остановись сейчас, пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Хаби, подходя ближе, и поправил полотенце на его плече. Пальцы у него немного дрожали, и Стив вдруг понял, что Хаби нервничал не меньше него. — Хочешь ты этого или нет, но нам нужно поговорить, раз уж мы не смогли сделать это за десять лет.  
— И поэтому ты решил дождаться, пока мы не окажемся на острове?  
— Великобритания тоже остров, но нам это не помогло.  
Хаби, наконец, отошёл от него, и Стив смог вздохнуть нормально. Достав из нагрудного кармана переброшенного через спинку стула пиджака пачку сигарет, Хаби прикурил прямо от плиты, прежде чем её выключить, и Стив машинально придвинул к нему кружку с отколотым краем вместо пепельницы.  
Он сидел, почти не шевелясь, и в его глазах плясали отсветы огня. Дым вился нитью над тлеющим кончиком сигареты, густо пахло специями и соусом для мяса, и Стивен, поморщившись, как от боли, сказал сдавленно:  
— Мне было паршиво, когда ты исчез.  
— Мне тоже.  
— Но это ты уехал! — воскликнул Стивен. — Это было твоё решение!  
Хаби помолчал и даже бровью не повёл, когда Стив вынул у него из пальцев сигарету, затянулся и, закашлявшись, утопил её в кружке.  
— Мне казалось, это было правильное решение, — спокойно сказал Хаби, сплетая пальцы, чтобы не было видно, как они подрагивают. — У тебя была работа, и, мне казалось, она была тебе важнее.  
— Ты ошибался, — только и смог сказать Стивен. Он вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно уставшим. Заново переживать обиду десятилетней давности было тяжело, тяжелее, чем даже таскать вёдра или спорить с Каррагером. Он ненавидел себя за эту беспомощность и за желание обидеть Хаби в ответ. Сделать ему так же больно. Хоть он и понимал, что Хаби это его решение тоже тяжело далось.  
— Я ошибался много раз, шкипер, — тихо сказал Хаби, и это давнее прозвище резануло Стивена, заставив вздрогнуть. — И мне жаль, что так вышло.  
Он встал, отворачиваясь, и потянулся за тарелками, словно показывая, что разговор окончен, но перед этим Стив успел заметить выражение его глаз. Он много раз видел такой же взгляд в зеркале.  
— Что мы будем делать? — встав, спросил он у спины Хаби, уже предчувствуя ответ. Сейчас они поужинают, потом Стив уступит ему кровать, а сам проворочается в спальнике у камина всю ночь, а утром, во время отлива, Хаби опять исчезнет, оставив Стивена вынюхивать свой запах из простыней и дрочить в пустой комнате. Одно было отличие — на этом проклятом острове не было виски.  
После этого вопроса у Хаби закаменела спина. Стив отлично знал этот сигнал — это значило, что у Хаби внутри всё горит от бешенства. Чёртов испанский темперамент, который Хаби часто удавалось прятать за холодным спокойствием, и только Стивен знал, какая буря бушует за этой ледяной коркой.  
— Ты, правда думаешь, что я просто так приехал? — свистящим шёпотом спросил Хаби, грохая алюминиевую тарелку об стол, и развернулся. — Что я потратил два часа на самолёт до Лондона, потом столько же — на поезд до Ливерпуля, и полтора часа в одной машине с Джейми Каррагером и Гэри Невиллом, чтобы просто накормить тебя ужином? Мне что, на колени перед тобой встать, чтоб ты понял?  
Он замолчал, оборвав себя на полуслове. Эта картинка отчётливо пронеслась в голове у Стивена — как Хаби в этих своих аккуратных брюках опускается на пыльный половичок поверх рассохшихся половиц, и Стив вдруг явственно осознал, что на нём, кроме полотенца, ничего нет, а ближайшая одежда — слишком далеко.  
Хаби, видимо, подумав о том же самом, дёрнул пуговицу на воротнике рубашки и, шагнув к Стивену, прижался к нему всем телом, и Стив сквозь тонкую ткань полотенца почувствовал и жар его тела, и, кажется, каждую складку на одежде. Неуверенный, он протянул руку, чтобы убрать со лба Хаби прядь волос, но не дотянулся — Хаби поймал его руку и, глядя Стиву в глаза, втянул его пальцы в рот, а потом, когда Стив едва не подавился стоном, всё-таки опустился на колени.

Он потянул полотенце вниз и, взглядом спросив разрешения, ткнулся носом в жёсткие волоски под пупком Стива. Это было не похоже на то, что было раньше. Раньше Хаби вспыхивал, как раскалённая вольфрамовая нить в лампочке, зажимал Стива в подсобке на пять-шесть скупых движений рукой, а потом они возвращались к работе с пунцовыми пятнами на щеках и запахом мыла на ладонях. Сейчас Хаби медленно водил растопыренными ладонями по коже Стивена, согревая её своим жаром, и стараясь не торопиться, втягивал его член в рот, водя раскрасневшимися губами по венам, а у Стива колени подгибались от одного осознания, что Хаби — вот он, рядом.  
Запустив пальцы в рыжие волосы, Стив оттянул его от себя и, тяжело дыша, посмотрел вниз: Хаби прерывисто дышал, на мокрых губах застывала солоноватая плёнка, крест в расстёгнутом вороте рубашки бликовал в тусклом свете лампы, а под строгими, безнадёжно испорченными брюками просматривались очертания полувставшего члена. Только в глазах, пополам с жадностью, плескалось отчаяние и страх упустить момент.  
— Да сколько ж можно то, — прошипел Стивен и почти упал рядом с ним на пол. Он целовался жадно, безжалостно сдирая губы о щетину на подбородке Хаби, словно все эти десять лет в поцелуй вкладывал. Рукой он шарил по шершавой ткани брюк, оглаживая знакомые до каждой чёрточки очертания тела. Пол под коленками был слишком твёрдым и Стив, нашарив за спиной позабытое полотенце, не глядя раскатал его по половицам, прежде чем упал на него спиной.  
Он прекрасно знал, как он сейчас выглядит — видел отражение в расширившихся зрачках Хаби. Странно это — свет от лампочки был едва заметным, но он, кажется, мог пересчитать все веснушки на раскрасневшихся щеках Хаби.  
Словно забыв все слова на свете, кроме одного имени, Стив мотнул головой и за ворот рубашки потянул Хаби на себя, и ткань едва не затрещала под его пальцами. Хаби, гортанно рассмеявшись, стащил рубашку с плеч, чтобы уже через секунду прижаться к Стиву горячим телом.  
Складки на его брюках неприятно жгли кожу, жёсткая ткань с силой проходилась по члену Стива при каждом движении Хаби на нём, и это ощущение граничило бы с болью, если бы Стив не ждал этого почти десять лет. Он отпустил Хаби только раз — чтобы тот расстегнул, наконец, свои чёртовы штаны и дотянулся до стола, где стояла привезённая с собой бутылка оливкового масла.  
Стив столько раз представлял себе секс с Хаби, что почти забыл — каково это на самом деле: как пальцы Хаби, скользкие от масла, ладно обхватываю член у основания, удерживая на самом краю предоргазменного тумана в голове, как он коротко ругается по-испански, пристраиваясь налившейся головкой к его заднице, как зубами прихватывает свой крест на первом толчке. Как хрипло дышит, опираясь на локти по обе стороны от лица Стива, и как пляшет у него на горле жилка, едва различимая в неярком свете лампы.  
Стивен старался не закрывать глаза, даже ловя губами поцелуи, когда Хаби нарочно останавливался, чтобы продлить наслаждение, чтобы не пропустить ни мгновения, чтобы не упустить ни одной чёрточки его лица. Хаби тоже жадно шарил глазами по его лицу, словно не верил, что всё это происходит на самом деле, будто он тоже много раз фантазировал об этом.  
Сколько бы Стив не старался сдерживаться, он не выдержал первым — на очередном рваном движении Хаби внутри себя он хрипло выдохнул, кусая Хаби за шею, чтобы не кричать, и почувствовал, как тот тоже вздрагивает и, едва успев выскользнуть из расслабившегося кольца мышц, изливается на живот Стива.  
— Вода горячая ещё осталась, — невпопад сказал Стивен, вытягиваясь рядом с Хаби прямо на полу, где жар от камина казался холоднее их тел. — Брюки можно будет постирать, или я могу дать тебе один из свитеров Каррагера, он длинный.  
Хаби только хмыкнул — вопросы практичности его никогда особенно не задевали. Он сыто улыбался, оглядывая профиль Стива от мокрого лба до волосков под пупком, и довольно жмурился.  
— Свитер — это хорошо, — подумав, сказал он. — А то я сорвался почти без вещей, а месяц в костюме даже я на этом острове не смогу провести.  
Стив привстал на локте после слова «месяц» и уставился на Хаби.  
— Месяц, — повторил тот. — А там посмотрим.  
Стив улыбнулся чему-то про себя и снова опустился на пол, устраивая затылок на плече Хаби. Нужно было встать и подбросить ещё угля в камин, перестелить кровать и придумать, что делать через месяц, но сначала он собирался ещё немного полежать рядом с Хаби.  
Под потолком пел сверчок. Маяк расчерчивал остров, как рейсфедер.  
Начинался отлив.


End file.
